


Your my other half

by Bearearteres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearearteres/pseuds/Bearearteres
Summary: A Jily one shot soulmate au with a bit of a coffee shop/neighbours au. Let me know what you think please. When one soul is shared between two people, their destined to be united, no matter the universe.





	Your my other half

_No matter how we live... I'll always find you... I'll always love you... I'll always be yours... forever... always... until the very end._

* * *

 

Lily Evans would always remember the day she asked her mother about the soulmate marks.

Lauren Evans had been tucking six year old Lily and Seven-almost-eight year old Petunia into bed in their shared room on one clear, starry night.

Lauren had just pulled the covers up right to Lily's chin and kissed her on the forehead about to rise from the bed when Lily spoke up.

"Mama, what do these signs mean?" She had asked.

Petunia sat up in interest on her bed only a meter away, and looked at her mother questioningly.

Lauren had always been a romantic, in every single way, and had always dreamed of telling her daughters about soulmates. She had been waiting for them to be old enough to understand however, because it wasn't always a happy story. Still, she supposed now was as good a time as any.

Smiling softly at her daughter, Lauren gestured for Petunia to climb over and sit on Lily's bed as she made herself comfortable. Once Petunia was settled she began explaining.

"No one knows for sure, but the legend of soul mates goes like this; Once upon a time humans were different. They were extremely tall, extremely strong, extremely smart. They had four hands, four legs, four eyes, double everything. And they were very powerful.

Humans were so powerful in fact, that they were quickly dominating the world, but they didn't understand that by dominating above all other species, they were also killing them.

They didn't see that slowly but surely many creatures were dying and becoming extinct because of the humans. It wasn't until the beautiful and wonderful phoenix disappeared forever that it was decided something had to be done.

All the powers of nature, the earth, the sea, the rivers and winds, the sky and mountains and caves and hills, all decided that something must be done to protect those creatures that remained.

The magic of nature is very powerful, but also kind, and refused to completely destroy the humans, so they were split.

Each human became half; they were half of everything they had previously been. Two eyes, two hands, two feet, and half the power they had previously possessed. They were no longer as strong, as tall or as smart as they had been, and now the rest of nature had a chance to flourish.

But the humans were no longer the same, because the power of nature was _too_ powerful. And so, it wasn't just their strengths that were halved, their souls were too.

The humans only had half a soul. They were no longer happy, because they were broken without their other part. So the nature powers took pity on the humans.

They granted the humans their former strengths once more, but not as they had originally been. Now, the humans' souls were split in two, divided between two humans, but destined to someday be reunited.

They created soulmates, one soul shared amongst two humans, destined to be together and fall in love, destined to complete the other, destined to make their other half whole."

Lauren watched her two daughters who were staring at her in awe after the story.

"So the marks tell you who your soulmate is?" Petunia wondered staring at her own mark in amazement.

Lauren nodded before continuing her explanation.

"The marks are the only visible connection between two soulmates. They are unique, there is only two of those exact marks in the entire world. You can't see other peoples marks either. Only you and your soulmate can see yours and theirs."

"But how do you know who your soulmate is?" Lily asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You need to meet them first. When you meet them, the person who is destined to complete you, your mark will burn, and turn from black to gold. It's how you know you've found your other half." Lauren explained.

The girls nodded thoughtfully.

"So when your mark burns you've met your soulmate and then your happy?" Petunia questioned her mother, a dreamy look in her eye.

Lauren sighed sadly, "No, that's not always what happens. Sometimes yes, you can be lucky like your father and I, but other times soulmates don't always make people happy.

Sometimes they can't be together, if they're from other cultures or religions that forbid it. Sometimes one may die leaving the other behind, or sometimes they don't meet at all. The legend says that they are destined to meet someday, but that is not always in this life, and it is not uncommon for two soulmates to have to wait for the next life to meet.

There is also a danger to having someone connected to your soul so powerfully. They hold part of your life in their hands, and you hold part of theirs. This only becomes more powerful once you meet.

Sometimes this can be dangerous, because although they can be the most wonderful thing, soulmates can also be the most terrible. One person who can hold all your love, trust and desire in the palm of their hand, has the ability to both complete and destroy you.

Thats why you, my beautiful daughters, must understand me when I tell you to always be careful. Because even though love is a force stronger than any other, many people will do anything, even turn on the ones they love, if necessary.

Always beware of greed, power, anger, because these emotions have destroyed more than one soul." She told them sadly.

The girls were quiet for a moment, brooding over everything they had learnt from their mother.

"I bet my soulmate will be the most handsome man ever." Petunia stated boisterously, seemingly unaffected by her mothers sad words.

Lily however was more lost in thought, playing her mother's words over and over in her head.

"I don't need some stinky boy to make me complete." She finally stated with a huff, in a way only a six year old could.

Petunia scoffed and Lily's mother only smiled at her before stating it was time to sleep, tucking both girls back in to their own beds.

Despite her earlier comment, however, as Lily lay in her bed she couldn't help stare in the dim light of the stars, at the small mark on the inside of her wrist, roughly the size of a small coin, and even at six years old she wondered what it would be like to be rid of that slightly empty feeling that was always present in her heart. She wondered how it would be to finally feel whole.

Lily Evans fell asleep to the small image on her wrist whirling in her mind.

A stag and a doe standing in between a few tress, the branches reaching up past the stags antlers, they're noses touching, as if they were sharing an embrace.

(JL)(JL)(JL)

Twelve years passed since Lily learnt about the marks on her wrist and she had still not met her soulmate. This didn't particularly worry Lily, as few of her friends had met theirs, they were only eighteen after all.

Lily was sitting on the couch in the flat she shared with Marlene and Alice, her two best friends, when Alice came storming through the door frantically.

Lily jumped up in surprise but before she could say anything Alice, shy, quiet, petite, lovely Alice screeched at the top of her voice, "MARLENE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

Marlene came sprinting from her room and barley had the opportunity to exchange a surprised look with Lily before Alice jumped at them excitedly. "I found him!" She told them as she wrapped her arms around their necks in a group hug.

"Him? Your soulmate?" Marls asked excitedly.

Alice nodded frantically and Lily let out an exited shriek.

"Tell us what happened." She demanded of the small brunette.

"I was walking out of the library in the university and I dropped all my books. I wasn't really paying attention you see-"

"No you're just clumsy." Marlene interrupted.

Lily could see an argument approaching on Alice's clumsiness so she quickly shushed Marlene and told Alice to continue.

"Well, as I was saying, I wasn't paying much attention so I forgot one of my books. I was walking down the corridor when someone called out to me, 'Miss you forgot your book', I turned around and suddenly felt this burning on my wrist. He stared at me and I realised both our marks were gold and I could see his. I got this feeling of familiarity and completeness." Alice said in one long breath, talking at a hundred miles an hour.

"He was so handsome and cute and he offered to buy me dinner later. He's just so perfect." She continued excitedly.

Lily and Marlene squealed with happiness for their friend.

"What's his name?" Marlene asked her.

"Frank." Alice told them dreamily. "He's taking me out for dinner at 6."

Once again the apartment was filled with exited sequels loud enough that the neighbours could hear. Of course this didn't cross any of the girls minds until someone knocked on the door.

They stopped their celebrating in confusion. "I'll get it," Marlene said walking to the door.

Alice and Lily continued chatting in the small kitchen, only stopping to listen when they heard Marlene's voice.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh, ya sorry, my mates and I just moved in across the hall, we heard some screaming so I came over to check if everything's okay?" A deep male voice replied.

Standing in the kitchen Lily felt a tiny tingle in her wrist but it was gone so quickly she barely noticed.

"Oh, sorry about that we just got excited about something. Nice meeting you by the way, I'm Marlene." Came her reply.

"Nice to meet you, I'm James." The man said.

They could hear Marlene saying goodbye, but Lily wasn't paying attention any more, she was lost in her own thoughts. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place what it was.

Marlene came into the kitchen and sighed dramatically. "As much as I love the excitement of finding your soulmate, sometimes I really wish we didn't have them, because we just got some hot new neighbours." She told them.

Lily and Alice both laughed but Lily's was more than a little forced. There was something about that man that she couldn't get off her mind, and she hadn't even seen him for gods sake!

Weeks passed and Lily had pretty much forgotten about her neighbours. She met one of them, Remus was his name, but hadn't once come into contact with James.

It wasn't until she was in the coffee shop on tenth street that she finally met him. She was balancing her coffee and scone and trying not to hit anyone when somebody bumped into her.

Her coffee spilled all over her hands and she felt a burning on her wrist. She cursed, thinking her coffee had burnt her, and looked up to give the stranger a piece of her mind, but the words were lost in her throat when she saw him.

He was about her age, with messy black hair sticking out all over the place, wire framed spectacles, deep hazel eyes with specks of blue, green and gold, and the most adorable confused expression Lily had ever seen.

He was tall, broad and she could see his perfectly defined muscles through his shirt but it was the way he was staring from his wrist, to Lily's face, to her wrist, and back again that caught her by surprise, that and the overwhelming feeing of familiarity and completeness, as if suddenly a part of her she hadn't really known she was missing was suddenly put back in place. She felt _whole_.

Lily looked at her wrist and her eyes widened in shock as she noticed it wasn't the coffee that had burned her at all. Her mark had turned from black to a brilliant shade of gold.

She moved her eyes to his wrist and saw that she could see his mark too. The same mark she had on her own wrist.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and she redirected her gaze to his face.

"Uh, sorry about your coffee?" He asked feebly as if unsure of what to say.

Maybe Lily finally lost it. Maybe she was a nutcase who should be locked up for the rest of her life, because where most people would introduce themselves, or tell him not to worry about it, she just started to laugh.

Not polite, cute giggles either. No this was full, loud bending-over-clutching-her-sides, gaining-everyone's-attention, laughing.

And maybe soul mates really did exist, because where most people would have walked away or looked at her like she was a weirdo (which everyone else in the coffee shop was doing) this stranger started laughing with her.

It took them both a minute to calm down and when they finally quenched their laughter he stuck out his hand and said in the deep voice she recognised as her new neighbours, "I'm James Potter."

She shook his hand with a grin "Lily Evans."

"Mind if I replace that coffee Lily?" He asked her.

Lily didn't mind one bit. Needless to say, from then on she had a new favourite coffee shop.


End file.
